runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Knights of RuneScape
The Very Beginning (2003-2005) In January of 2003, Bloggerben and Icewarrior00 formed the Knights of Runescape during the Runescape Classic days. Membership grew steadily because KORE was a open entry level recruiter, meaning anyone could join. Events were mainly focused on Grummsh's rune mining expeditions, patrolling rocks and defending the rune miner(s) After time KORE morphed into a much larger, more active clan but was eventually disbanded due to internal strife within the ranks. Bloggerben and his son Runeboyxx revived the clan in order to bring it back to its original state of prosperity. After some time, there was some dissention within the ranks, which resulted in the banishment of a prominent KORE member, Cozza00. Shortly after his banishment, Cozza00 formed a clan called The Shadow Warriors. It wasn't long before this rival clan met up with KORE in battle. With the help of The Lava Dragons, KORE and LD completely destroyed Cozza's clan near the Black Knights Castle in the Wilderness. Everything began to run smoothly, but disaster was just around the corner. In December of 2004, there was a great purge of members that the clan leaders thought were "immature" or "stupid". The founder Bloggerben was angered that so much of the clan's member base had been deleted from the forums, so he took over and banned the previous leadership. They went to form their own clan (The Order of the Black Dragon) and ended up recruiting several KORE members. This left the KORE clan weak, small, and inactive. Sometime later, the leaders of OBD managed to obtain access to an admin account on the KORE forums and destroyed the forums. KORE died. The Golden Age (2005-2007) Feeling a need of clan revival, Runeboyxx once again comes back and revives the clan November 2nd of 2005. There were many road bumps in getting the clan moving again, but due to hard work and dedication KORE became active, strong clan once again. Things went very well for Kore, recruitment was high, events were large. A few months before summer KORE had a war against TEE ( The Elite Empire) and we won. During the summer of 2006 a council member ( Dark Hawk 2 ) introduced swiftswitch to the clan and it quickly became a important part of Kore communication. However one day, during a routine pking trip, Lucas 72 foolishly ran out of formation to attack an enemy clan's scout. In so doing, half of the pking team followed Lucas and split the clan up, within moments the rest of the enemy clan came pouring in and slaughtered KORE members. Runeboyxx had told Lucas to move back into the formation several times, but Lucas 72 disobeyed him and as a result several members lost their items in the wilderness that day. This was the last straw for Runeboyxx, and he left KORE to form a new clan "Godsend". He took half the council and a large majority of KORE's members with him. Lucas 72 tried to take over the clan from there but due to terrible leadership on his part, he could not keep the clan from falling to pieces. So, the clan died again. Ultimately, KORE has been brought back many times. There were times of prosperity and times of inactivity, but long standing friendships were made...as well as enemies. Under Lucas 72's leadership KORE was eventually turned into something that it was never originally meant to be, and the clan failed for the last time.